gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Draft:Expertscape
---- Expertscape is a search and expert ranking website to find and research medical experts and institutions across more than 26,000 specific MeSH terms. Its search engine is based on a series of automated algorithms that use the National Institutes of Health's PubMed database to identify and assess knowledge and experienced by condition, diagnosis, chemical or other search criteria. The website search can stratify results by geography and institution, with worldwide coverage. The Expertscape methodology relies on peer-reviewed publications, so is not an ideal resource for healthcare consumers searching for help with common conditions(e.g. flu, ear infection) or highly procedural medical procedures(e.g. knee replacement, Lasik surgery). Expertscape has gained acceptance as a means for clinicians to identify single-disease subspecialists below, as an "invaluable tool" for consumers to locate experts for consultation 308, The Patient's Playbook, and is frequently referenced by experts and institutions. References Leslie Michelson; The Patient's Playbook; 2015; "An additional online resource that we frequently use to supplement PubMed research is Expertscape.com, a site that helps patients track down the most published specialists on a topic. Enter your condition into Expertscape, click on "Show Experts" and a broad list of names comes up.' Leslie Michelson interview; Good Morning America; March 17, 2016; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpXgE4UZSjg Selçuk Candan, Lei Chen, Torben Bach Pedersen, Lijun Chang, Wen Hua; Database Systems for Advanced Applications; 22nd International Conference, DASFAA 2017, Suzhou, China, March 27-30, 2017, P. 355 Ho-Chang Kuo, Biomedical Journal; https://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S2319417017300318; "Consulting an expert will improve the subjectivity of making diagnosis for KD. The website Expertscape provides a good way to find KD experts throughout the world and can be searched according to city, area, country, and continent (www.expertscape.com)." www.expertscape.com Expertscape is a free web-based service that ranks institutions and individual experts in more than 26,000 biomedical topics. Launched in 2003, it bears similarities to other systems for ranking institutions, such as U.S. News & World Report Best Hospitals Rankings, and to systems for ranking the scientific status of individuals, such as the h-index. Expertscape is unique in doing both, and unique in the number of specific areas in which rankings are available. It is thus a combination search engine and ranking system. Approach Rankings in the Expertscape system derived solely from scientific publications indexed in the PubMed database. Characteristics of the publications are fed to proprietary algorithms that determine rankings. For any covered topic, Expertscape: * Searches the PubMed database to find all publications from about the topic appearing in the past ten years; * Assigns a score to each publication, based on its date, its type (e.g. review vs. clinical trial), and the journal in which it appeared; * Assigns a score to each author of the publication; * Determines the institution from which the publication appeared; * Tallies the scores for all publications, authors, institutions, cities, regions, and countries, and then graphically outputs the results on web pages. Expertscape claims the systems helps find "the most knowledgeable physicians and health professionals" in the world or regionally, and distinguishes this from finding the "best doctor". Coverage Expertscape's 26,000+ topics correspond to the Medical Subject Headings vocabulary published by the United States National Library of Medicine. Topics therefore span both the clinical domain and the basic science domain, and range from the very broad (e.g. autoimmune diseases) to the very narrow (e.g. malformations of the vein of Galen). More than 2600 hospitals and universities are ranked. More than one million individuals are ranked. Only publications from the past 10 years are considered in developing rankings. Reception Expertscape has gained acceptance as a means for clinicians to identify single-disease subspecialists, and as an "invaluable tool" for consumers to locate experts for consultation. It has been favorably profiled on Good Morning America and National Public Radio and has been cited in more than 130 institutional press releases. References External Links * expertscape.com